Too Close
by CitrusCutie127
Summary: He had gotten too close. Emotions, temptations, and temporary insanity had him utterly defeated as his face inched towards hers, aching to seal the thin distance between their puckered lips. He wanted to be selfish; he wanted her to be his. R/S One-shot


It was a dark, freezing winter night; the type of night where people would shiver under their numerous wool blankets and duvets in desperation to extract some warmth

**Author's Note:** **First of all, I would like to thank everyone who came across this particular fanfiction and decided to read it! Your support, feedback, and/or constructive criticism regarding this particular one-shot are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much and please, sit back, relax, and enjoy! :) **

**P.S. The writing style/ atmosphere to which I utilized for this particular one-shot differ quite drastically from my previous ones. However, hopefully I was able to portrait every emotion and sensation Robin and Starfire had endured throughout this particular piece thoroughly and elegantly! As previously indicated, your feedback and/or constructive criticism regarding this specific one-shot are extremely appreciated! **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Sincerely,**

**CitrusCutie127 :)**

Too Close

It was a dark, freezing winter night; the type of night where people would shiver under their numerous wool blankets and duvets in desperation to extract some warmth. He attempted to peer through the darkness, anxiously searching for the comforts and familiarity of his room but could find none. The darkness and silence became increasingly unbearable and sinister, as if the seemingly tranquil serenity within the Tower was about to be annihilated by a vicious criminal. Paranoia swiped through him like a razor-sharp blade, a mere appetizer before its main course: to assault and swallow him as a whole.

He groaned slightly, flinching as he gradually began to sit up on his bleak, rigid bed. He loathed these nights; these nights when he is not even the slightest bit drowsy. Menacing, frightening thoughts would then commence on consuming him, simultaneously stripping him away from his rationality. Ever since his parents' tragic and unforeseen death and the grand entrance of Slade haunting every fiber of his being, restless nights became his archenemy. As long as he was conscious, realistic nightmares would assail him like ferocious beasts.

Flipping the light switch upwards, the sudden, illuminating light blinded him temporarily as he tossed the blankets that previously covered his bare torso aside. Once his vision returned, a sigh of relief escaped from his lips as he pushed himself out of bed, gingerly slipping his feet into a pair of indigo sneakers. Jadedly, he trudged towards his closet and retrieved a navy-colored hoodie, swiftly slipping it over his arms and muscular torso. Before exiting the room, he quickly lifted the thin mask that lay on his steel desk and plastered it over his azure eyes, concurrently shielding the world from his genuine identity.

A shiver traveled throughout his entire body as a harsh breeze blew against his direction through the silent, bleak corridor while puffs of pastel fog emanated from his frozen lips. In desperation for some warmth, he began to trudge towards the path that would eventually lead him to the kitchen, constantly rubbing his frigid hands along the way.

Despite of its chaotic existence during the day, the Titans Tower common room now stood completely still. Although the leftover pizza cartons the Titans had devoured during dinner were scattered around every available surface, the atmosphere of the room still felt drastically different. Occasionally, he found the constant bickering within the common room quite irksome, but now he was not so certain. This particular area now felt too still, too eerie, too silent.

Unexpectedly, he detected a faint hint of light that still lingered within the kitchen. Instantaneously alarmed, he clenched his fists and began to stride towards the direction of the dim light, deliberately and cautiously softening the thud of his footsteps to avoid the possibility of anyone hearing him. Tentatively, he stepped into the dining area, only to be amazed by the sight in front of him.

Unaware of his existence, the Tamaranian girl continued the process of brewing her tea, humming a harmonious tune while she did so. Her auburn hair swayed rhythmically like undulating waves of the ocean, an action that was both hypnotic and entrancing. Her eyes resembled a combination of precious emeralds and glittering stars of the universe, sparkling extraordinarily whenever they caught even the faintest light. Her silky, lilac night gown clung onto her slim figure and accentuated the salubrious glow of her supple skin. A cherry-pink cardigan was tossed over her slender shoulders and her tiny, delicate feet were covered with huge, fluffy slippers. He beamed slightly as a tinge of pride entered his body, remembering how he purchased those particular slippers for her birthday. He reminisced over how euphoric her face appeared as she demonstrated her gratitude towards him with an enthusiastic embrace.

"Starfire?" Before he realized, her name escaped involuntarily from his parted mouth, simultaneously startling himself and the humming girl.

Astonished by the male voice reverberating throughout the kitchen, Starfire instinctively dropped the tin kettle onto the floor tiles, instantly spilling steaming tea everywhere.

"Oh Robin, I do apologize! I was not expecting you during such late hours, and now I have spilled milk tea all over the floor! I am terribly sorry." whispered Starfire as she frantically began to wipe the liquid that dribbled onto the floor with a white towel.

Crouching down next to her, Robin replied diffidently, "It is not your fault Star. I should not have startled you like that."

Her cheeks immediately flushed from both embarrassment and exhilaration when Robin bent down next to her, his solid, moderately-muscular arm brushing briefly against her shoulder. His bristly black hair was rumpled and tousled, sticking out in peculiar clumps from tossing and turning repeatedly throughout the night. She could feel the radiating heat emanating from his body, simultaneously sending goose bumps traveling up and down her arms like agitated ants. His propinquity enabled Starfire to inhale his musky scent, an aroma that was surprisingly soothing and comforting. His scent made her feel secure and protected, as if a thin layer of his seemingly ordinary aroma would be able to shield her from all the brutality and injustice that exists within this world, let alone universe.

"Starfire, are you all right?" Robin inquired, his shrouded eyes peering intensely into her jade-colored ones, "You seem a little distracted."

Starfire's heart beat accelerated at the notion of her name being uttered by Robin's tender baritone voice. A barely audible gasp escaped from her voluptuous lips when her eyes gingerly met Robin's concerned gaze. However, his mask still concealed his eyes, preventing Starfire from ever comprehending the enigma behind that indifferent mask. Yet, she was irrevocably in love with him; in love with an enigma she did not fully understand.

Shifting her gaze to the wet, slippery floor, Starfire smiled meekly, "I am fine. Thank you for your concern, dear friend. I shall tidy up this mess, and then proceed to my sleeping quarters."

Robin, though slightly perplexed by Starfire's behavior, firmly shook his head, "No, Star, I will clean this up. You go back to sleep now, alright? You still look quite drowsy."

Picking up the white towel in order to initiate his task, Robin was stunned when Starfire placed her elegant, slender hand atop of his coarse ones, a smile displayed on her beautiful, flawless face, "Please do not worry, friend Robin. I will handle this task. You must return and rest for you look exhausted. Good night, dear friend!" Tentatively, she tilted her head up to face his and affectionately planted a kiss on his cheek.

It was as if time had ceased the moment her full crimson lips made contact with his skin, an action that triggered and stirred the overwhelming emotions within the Boy Wonder. When her lips left his face- an incredibly pleasant sensation that still lingered within his body- all the rationality and prudence he possessed as the leader of the Teen Titans evaporated. Emotions, temptations, and temporary insanity had him utterly defeated as his face inched towards hers, aching to seal the thin distance between their puckered lips. For once in his devoted, dedicated vocation as a superhero and guardian of the city, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted her to be his.

Starfire's raspy breath caught her throat when his lips met hers, a touch that stimulated thrills ascending from the tip of her toes to her auburn head. Impulsively, she wrapped her slender arms around his back like two intertwining pythons, never wanting to cease their impetuous yet magical kiss. In response to her action, Robin immediately gripped her slim waist, concurrently tracing the tip of his tongue against her lower lip. Startled but elated, the Tamaranian girl intuitively parted her lips, granting his tongue entrance to her mouth.

The tea that was spilled onto the kitchen floor gradually chilled as the two Titans embraced and kissed, ignoring the environment surrounding them. Although the emotions they were currently experiencing seemed so exotic, unfamiliar, and forbidden; nothing ever felt so right.

Until he opened his eyes.

Holding her tightly and lovingly in his firm arms, his heart beat ceased when he noticed a dark silhouette hovering by the entrance of the kitchen, his muscular frame leaning against the concrete wall. Despite of the darkness surrounding the figure, the indifferent gleam of his masked eyes still glistened through, peering at the Boy Wonder with mock and contempt.

_Slade._

His masked eyes widened as he rapidly released a surprised Starfire, gripping his fist with such puissant force that his nails were digging right into his sweaty palms. He ran like a lightning bolt towards the doorway, but the enigmatic villain had already vanished, leaving behind only the emptiness and terror that began to consume Robin. He pounded his clenched fist into the concrete wall in frustration and boiling anger, knowing that his mind had conjured up that horrifying image. The ghosts of his life continued to crucify him, torturing every single ounce of his body and soul.

"Robin, are you alright? What happened?" Starfire inquired, her anxiety and deep concerns for him seeping through her angelic, melodic voice. He stared intently into her stunning emerald eyes and innocent face that was currently composed of fear and apprehension. _For him._

Suddenly, he came to the horrible realization that he simply could not be with her. By exhibiting his endless and irretrievable love for her, he would only place her life in jeopardy and peril. Ruthless criminals and vicious villains would only captivate this opportunity and utilize it to brutally annihilate her, his team, and eventually, himself. She deserved someone who could guarantee her an unwavering and jovial life. Shutting his eyes in agony, he knew that as long as he was the guardian and protector of justice within this planet, he would never be able to endow her with such a life. He set up a frontier and boundary from people for one straightforward yet extremely crucial reason: he did not wish for anything to harm them.

She, however, already held a significant place deep within his heart.

"Please Robin, what is wrong? Why will you not tell me?" Her frantic questions floated through the tense air, but none of them ever received a vocal answer. Robin gradually turned away from her presence, the genuine answer resonating in his chaotic mind over and over again.

"_We were too close, Star. We were too close."_


End file.
